Now Two Pokemon Matchmaking Their Trainers
by ro-blaze
Summary: One winter day, White was invited by Black. She decided to take her Servine, but what will happen?


White marched peacefully through the streets of Castelia City, accompanied by her trusty Servine Grass. They had so many things happened after she and her friends left Nuvema Town to begin their adventures. Cheren became Gym Leader, Bianca - Professor Juniper's Assistant. She is friends with the mysterious N, although it looked like he had something more than just a friendly interest in her. And Black was the undefeated champion of the Unova League.

A part of her was happy. Her childhood friend was able to get away from his duties as champion and was found time for them to go out. But another part of her was on the verge of a nervous breakdown. Black was the champion. If he indeed there is time for old friends? Or he was done it only out of politeness, so as not to offend her? She knew that his daily life is difficult.

The wind blew harder and White buried her face in her white scarf. Snow was all around her and Grass. One thing was for sure Unova - winter was beautiful. Christmas was a few days and everything was decorated in a festive way. Christmas trees, lights, ice sculptures, stars ... Paradise for every 17 year old girl who loves winter.

Suddenly to White like lightning flashed something small and yellowish-green, knocked her to the ground and began to licking her. Was one Leafeon with cute dark green ribbon on its right ear. A smile curled brunette's lips.

- Nice to see you too, Leaf. Now please, let me go.

- Hey, White.

Her blue eyes looked to the source of the voice, only to be greeted by a warm chocolate brown pair. Black looked good as ever - with the blue jacket, dark jeans, hat and tousled brown hair. Around his neck was a black scarf that protect him from the cold.

Black filed his right hand to White to help her to get up from the ground. She gladly accepted the help and brushed the snow off her black leggings.

- Sorry for Leaf - Black said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. - You know how much she love you. She just can not resist sometimes.

- No problem - said the girl with a smile and patted the grass Pokémon between the ears. - She knows that I love her so much as she love me.

The boy laughed and looked at his long-term friend.

- Are we going to the coffee shop or prefer to play in the snow with Pokémon and get sick?

White chuckled.

- Let's go!

As they walked forward, Grass and Leaf left behind.

"Good to see you again, Leaf" Grass said calmly.

Evее-evolution smiled at her close friend-Pokémon.

"I am very glad to see you, Grass."

"How's it going with the championship work?"

"It's boring. Very boring. Black needs to spend more time with friends and less with the Elite Four. He missing White very much. Veeeeeeeeeeryyyyy muuuuuch. "

Female Pokémon spoke last with a knowing smile.

"I know what you mean, Leaf. And I think this time I will participate. "

Leaf was ecstatic.

"Hurrah! Now, listen to the plan. I think we can ... "

Black and White sat in their favorite coffee shop in Castelia - "Glass of heat" and ordered one cocoa to warm up. The conversation between them started easier than Leavanny's thread. Soon between them was pleasant and warm atmosphere, fueled by candy marshmallows and chocolate cookies. They were laughing and telling stories of their childhood. They talked about their parents, about Cheren and Bianca and N, about Black's champions work and about White's new ideas for the company ... Everything was so nice until it was time to separate.

They rose from their chairs.

- It was very fun to see you, White - said Black.

- Me too - said the girl with a smile. - We have to do this again sometime.

- Agreed.

They'd come out of the coffee shop, but suddenly Leaf stood before them in a fighting stance. Black tried to make a step forward, but was hit by a Razor Leaf.

- It seems she will not let us go - summed White, watching the Pokemon's behavior.

- What should we do? - Said Black.

In response to his question, between two trainers's heads hanging from something strikingly reminiscent of a vine appear small sprig mistletoe. Their faces were covered with red. Importance of mistletoe was clear. Kiss.

- It seems we need to do this - said nervously Black.

- It is not necessary to do it - said White. Her cheeks were burning. She had to think of something.

But appears determined to fulfill necessary, Black simply stepped forward and kissed White.

The girl did not know what to do. As before, her mind was divided. Black was her childhood friend. It was definitely one of the things that two friends are not supposed to do.

But Black was the boy who she had a crush since she can remember herself. He was kind, funny and charming. He was a great gentleman.

Deciding it would not be so bad, White kissed back Black. It was an innocent act - just touch the lips.

After 27 seconds (well hey, I'm correct) both separated from each other and gazing into each other's eyes, sapphire blue and chocolate brown. Black's hand slid over White's and he laced his fingers with hers.

- I'll stay in Castelia two weeks - he began carefully. - If you want, you can stay in my apartment in the city with me.

- Yes, I will be happy.

While twi trainers governed their new dates, Grass and Leaf stared with joy the couple.

"We're a pretty good team, don't we?" Leaf said with a smile.

"Naturally," said Grass. "What's your next idea, partner?"

End!

From: your friend Leaf.


End file.
